Un dia de gatos
by Arreint1
Summary: Oneshot. Un hechizo que sale mal y el amor de Sharrkan por los animales pondrá en una situación bastante incomoda a la la hechicera de Sindria y al habilidoso espadachín


Lio de gatos

Yamu está furiosa, más que furiosa, molesta, quería desaparecer, no daba crédito a lo que le estaba pasando. Acurrucada en una esquina de la biblioteca, observaba con impotencia lo enorme que se veía ahora su escritorio, y las repisas.

Suspiro, no podía creer que su magia fallara, no de esa forma tan catastrófica.

Pero eso no fue todo, como si los dioses estuvieran en su contra, algo que no podía empeorar, empeoro; Sharrkan, el idiota del espadachín entro en la biblioteca, como siempre haciendo mucho escándalo.

— ¡Eh Bruja! —La llamó, pero vio que la habitación estaba vacía, pero el sombrero de Yamuraiha y su bastón estaban sobre la mesa, también su túnica de general, cosa que era demasiado extraña— ¿Pero dónde estás? Ah

Un objeto pequeño y de color gris llamó la atención del espadachín, un pequeño gatito estaba agazapado al lado del habitual escritorio de Yamuraiha.

Sharkkan amaba a los animales, prefería a las serpientes claro esta, pero en su patria los gatos también eran bien vistos, considerados dioses, aunque eran gatos distintos a ese.

—Pobrecillo, ven minino, ven… no te hare daño

Se acercó lentamente al gatito, si lo veían allí podrían echarlo a la calle, a Jaffar no le gustaba que tuvieran animales dentro de las habitaciones, menos en la biblioteca. Siguió acercándose al gatito, hablándole con palabras bonitas, esperando que no escapara, pero cuando por fin lo tuvo entre sus manos el gato lo mordió con tal fuerza que lo hizo sangrar y soltarlo luego el animalito salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

—No, espera

Sharrkan se apresuró a correr detrás del gato, no podía dejar que anduviera solo por el palacio, podría ensuciar cualquier parte, o hacer sus necesidades en donde fuese, por no mencionar el hecho de que los hijos de Hinaho podrían encontrarlo, y quien sabe que pudieran hacerle.

_No puede atraparme, si lo sabe se burlara de mi por toda la vida…_

Decía para si Yamuraiha mientras corría sobre sus cuatro patas, todo a su alrededor parecía de otro planeta, todo estaba muy grande y había mucha luz.

—Te tengo

El gato no se dio cuenta cuando callo entre sus manos, Sharrkan lo sujeto con cuidado esta vez, cerrándole la boca con una mano mientras con la otra lo sostenía del estómago.

—Eres un gatito malo

Yamuraiha se sentía tonta, ¿Cómo pudo permitir que eso pasara, que el conjuro fallara, que EL la atrapara de esa forma?

Convertida en gato, y entre los brazos de Sharrkan, se sentía muerta de vergüenza, y fue aún peor cuando el espadachín la examino para confirmar si era macho o hembra, si hubiera podido sonrojarse, lo habría hecho, si hubiera podido morderlo, también.

—Gatita entonces ¿eh?, estas preciosa pequeñita, quédate aquí

Yamuraiha se sintió incomoda ante esas palabras, sabía que Sharrkan se las decía a lo que el creía un gatito sin hogar, pero escucharle decir aquello y con tal ternura removió algo en sus entrañas, si hubiera sido humana estaría demasiado sonrojada.

Sharrkan la llevo a su habitación y la dejo sobre la cama. La habitación del espadachín estaba más ordenada de lo que ella esperaba, y era bastante humilde.

Frente a la cama, sobre una repisa descansaban las joyas con las que el Heliopat había llegado a Sindria, hacía tantos años. Yamu no pudo evitar verlas con cierta melancolía, al recordar los ojos tristes del niño albino que había llegado el mismo día que ella.

Un juego de espadas perfectamente ordenadas descansaban a un lado de la cama en un mueble de madera, eso al menos si lo esperaba, pero no con tanto orden. Sharrkan regreso con un plato lleno de leche y lo puso frente a ella, luego se puso a acariciarle las orejas.

—Dudo que seas de Yamu, a ella no le gustan mucho los animales, aunque como bruja que es, si estaría bien que tuviera un gatito…pero tenía que ser uno negro, que tonta, ¿no crees?

Sharrkan se reía en voz alta, Yamu quería ahorcarlo, aun a sus espaldas, el muy idiota se atrevía a reírse de su magia, y de su persona.

—Pero no es tan mala ¿sabes? —Sharrkan seguía acariciándole con cuidado, la cabeza, la espalda, las patitas— Pese a todo, si fuese tu dueña, estarías bien, Yamu es una chica muy linda, es alegre, lista, y es muy guapa, aunque dudo que a ti te importe eso… también tiene un pésimo gusto para pasar sus ratos libres, pero también llega a ser divertida, y defiende a los suyos.

Eso la sorprendió, no sabía que él pensara todo eso de ella, y menos que la considerara "guapa", esa palabra Sharrkan la reservaba para las mujeres a las que llegaba a cortejar, claro, tampoco creyó que ese bestia pudiera tener tanto tacto con algo como un gatito, ni ser tan tierno.

Pero todo eso no importaba en ese momento, ella no iba a beber leche de un tazón, no sabía cómo hacerlo después de todo, no era un gato, no de forma natural, así que se apartó de la mano de Sharkkan y se metió debajo de las cobijas, esperaría una oportunidad para escapar, y se iría a su habitación o algún otro lado, después de todo en poco tiempo recuperaría su forma humana.

—Eres tímida ¿eh?

Sharrkan la cargo de nuevo, pero esta vez se recostó en la cama y la puso sobre su pecho, siguió acariciándola con mucho cuidado, desde las orejas hasta la espalda, por un buen rato, hasta que Yamu sin a penas notarlo comenzó a ronronear y se quedó dormida sobre el pecho del espadachín.

Sharrkan sonreía como un tonto, le causaba mucha ternura aquella bola de pelos, y una parte de él se sentía nostálgico al tenerla allí. Le recordaba una parte de su pasado, sus tardes jugando en los jardines del palacio, correteando a los gatos de los sacerdotes, gatos sin pelo, pero también eran lindos.

—Te voy a llamar… hum… Basteth… como la diosa gato

Y sin darse a penas cuenta, se perdió en sus recuerdos felices, los pocos que tenía y se quedó dormido junto a su nueva mascota. Pero el sueño no le duro tanto tiempo como le hubiera gustado, de repente el peso del gatito sobre su pecho aumento, y algo le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, y otra cosa le impedía mover las piernas y algo más estaba haciendo presión contra su entrepierna.

_¿Pero qué?_

Abrió los ojos aún adormilado, bajo la vista a su pecho, y pudo percibir algo borroso de color azul, parpadeo un par de veces más esperando despertar por completo, y cuando lo hizo, se llevo una enorme sorpresa.

_¡YAMU!_

Se contuvo de gritar ante el asombro, sobre él estaba Yamuraiha, plácidamente dormida, y con ninguna ropa puesta. Los colores se le subieron al rostro al notar aquello, además de sentir que cierta parte de su anatomía dentro de sus pantalones comenzaba a molestarle.

Con la mano que estaba apoyada en la espalda de Yamu, la misma mano que el recordaba haberla dejado sobre su gatita, acaricio el cabello de Yamu esperando despertarla de la forma menos brusca posible.

_¿Qué demonios le voy a decir cuándo despierte?... ¿yo juro que me traje un gatito?… ¡en serio!, no me creera_

Yamu no despertó, antes pareció que el contacto le agradaba y se acurrucó más contra el pecho del espadachín que ya sentía que iba a explotar, por la vergüenza y por la excitación involuntaria que sentía, después de todo Yamu era la mujer más deseable del reino, y el no era de piedra, por más mal que pudieran llevarse, o por más que la molestara, no podía negar que era bastante excitante tenerla sin ropa alguna sobre si. Los miles de pensamientos impropios que llegaron a su mente le hicieron tener una hemorragia nasal.

_Pero tienes que concentrarte_

—Yamu… —La llamó con suavidad, ella respondió con un leve gemido. —Despierta Yamu

La bruja hizo caso omisp, limitándose a acomodarse y bajar una de sus piernas del cuerpo de Sharrkan, dejándolos en una posición bastante comprometedora.

—Yamu —La llamaba él con voz suave, intentando que al despertarla fuese lo menos brusco posible, pues temía acabar como el pequeño magi, escaldado, y en su caso, puede que hasta sin hombría. Comenzó a moverla levemente de los hombros, intentando por todos los medios ignorar los enormes pechos de Yamu que presionaban contra el abdomen de él, y el problema entre sus propios pantalones.

—¿Qué? —Murmullo por fin la bruja.

—Esto, no te alarmes, ni te enfades por favor —Comenzó a decir Sharrkan con la voz trémula— Pero estas desnuda, completamente desnuda… en mi cuarto… y sobre mi… juro que yo no sé qué paso, y no tuve nada que ver…

De cada palabra que el espadachín decía, Yamuraiha entendía dos, pero su voz le impedia continuar su sueño, así que poco a poco se fue despertando, percatándose de que estaba desnuda, en un cuarto que no era el suyo, y sobre una cama que no era la suya, además había alguien debajo de ella, y a ese alguien le caía un hilito de sangre por la nariz.

En cuanto comprendió la situación, no pudo evitar gritar.

—AHHH

—No, por favor no shh shh

Los intentos por calmarla fueron inútiles, para cuando Yamu dejó de gritar, Masrur, Hinaho, Jaffar y Drakon estaban en lo que antaño había sido la puerta de la habitación de Sharrkan, el que la había tumbado era el hombre del norte, tan poco dado a los modales de tocar antes de entrar. Pero eso fue lo que menos preocupo a Sharrkan una vez que se dio cuenta de la situación.

Yamu se bajó de él y se cubrió con las sábanas, mientras tanto Sharrkan, rojo de vergüenza, no sabía ni en donde meterse ante las miradas de sus compañeros, que eran variadas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Dijo Pisti llegando al sitio del problema, al ver a Yamu y a Sharrkan rió traviesamente. —Chicos, deben ser más discretos

Spartos por su parte evito ver directamente a Yamu, aunque no dejaba de ver de forma reprobatoria al espadachín, que estaba intentado explicarse.

—No es lo que creen, yo no… ella… un gato

—Sharrkan

Sharrkan se congeló al escuchar la voz de Jaffar, que con su mirada de asesino ya comenzaba a preparar sus armas. De un saltó se bajó de la cama, pero eso solo dejo al descubierto el problema que tenía entre sus pantalones.

Hinaho hecho a reír divertido, Masrur miraba de un lado a otro sin saber bien que hacer, Drakon cruzado de brazos, parecía querer matar al Heliopat, pero Jaffar se estaba adelantando.

—No espera Jaffar-san

Sharrkan no pudo decir más, Jaffar lo amarro con sus armas, luego lo arrastro fuera de la habitación.

Yamu seguía entre las sabanas, estaba roja de la cara, y muerta de vergüenza, no sabía bien que acababa de pasar.

—Todos vámonos de aquí —Dijo Spartos, con voz calmada y serena, como siempre, y los demás generales le siguieron, menos Pisti.

—¿Estas bien Yamu?

—S-si, creo que sí. ¿Podrías traerme mi ropa?

La pequeña general sonrió, y asintió, saliendo rápidamente del cuarto del espadachín.

**Más tarde…**

Pisti y Spartos conversaban con Yamu sobre lo ocurrido, bueno, solo Pisti, Spartos no quería entrar en el tema.

—¿Entonces qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo acabaste en la cama de Sharrkan?

A Pisti parecía divertirle su desgracia, pero la verdad era que Yamu no recordaba del todo lo que había pasado, hasta que un pequeño gato paso corriendo entre los arbustos.

_La poción_

—Creo que le deberé a Sharrkan una buena disculpa

Sus amigos la miraron desconcertados.

—No ocurrió nada, Sharrkan no intento aprovecharse de mi —Comenzó con la mirada en el suelo y las mejillas sonrojadas. —Hice una poción, pero salió mal, Sharrkan creyó que era un gato y me llevo a su cuarto, me dormí por… por…

No quería decir que se había dormido por la forma en que el Heliopat la había estado acariciando, además de que no le ayudaría en nada a su compañero, sonaba bastante mal.

—Me dormí, él se durmió… y paso el efecto, cuando desperté, no sé, me desubique por un momento

Pisti hizo un puchero, parecía decepcionada, en cambio Spartos suspiro aliviado, por un momento había creído que el espadachín había intentado forzar a Yamu, aunque aquello no parecía posible.

—Hay que hablar con Jaffar entonces —Sugirió Spartos

Pisti y Yamu asintieron y ya se dirigían a hablar con el primer ministro cuando escucharon el grito del espadachín

—¡Ya les dije que no hice nada! ¡Bajadme de aquí!... ¡JAFFAR-SAN!

—¿Qué le está haciendo? —Preguntó angustiada Yamu

Se apresuraron a llegar al patio, allí, Sharrkan colgaba de cabeza de la extraña arma de Jaffar, quien lo miraba con ojos asesinos, tenía el cabello revuelto y sucio, ademas de que unas gotas de sangre le cubrían los labios. Yamu se acercó para poder arreglar las cosas.

—Bájale ya Jaffar, por favor

Los ojos de Jaffar volvieron a la normalidad cuando Yamuraiha le hablo.

—Pero Yamu…

—Él no me hizo nada, fue un mal entendido

Fue un tormento contarles a todos la verdad, sobre todo la parte en que admitió que su poción había fallado, pero no podía dejar que siguieran torturando a Sharrkan de forma injusta, aunque fuese algo bastante placentero de ver. Jaffar aceptó la historia de Yamu, y bajo al espadachín, de inmediato, aunque no de forma muy considerada, ya que lo dejo caer de lleno al suelo. Yamu fue a verlo, arrodillándose al lado de él.

—Perdona…

—¡Tonta!, ¡casi me matan por culpa de tu magia!

Yamu quería responderle, pero esta vez él tenía razón, así que se limitó a bajar la mirada.

—Ya te dije que lo lamento, pero es que me asuste…

Sharrkan la miro, estaba enojado, muy enojado, pero verla así de vulnerable le parecio un momento tan extraño y casi irreal que hizo que toda la rabia que sentía se fuera de golpe, suspiro resignado, al menos tuvo la decencia de arreglar todo, y contra todos sus principios admitió su error, para salvarlo.

—De acuerdo —Dijo levantandose y poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Yamuraiha. —Pero para la próxima, si es que pasara algo así, evita gritar como loca

Yamu alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la amplia sonrisa del Heliopat, a pesar de los raspones y la sangre en su rostro, era la mejor vista que jamás hubiera tenido de él. Aceptó su ayuda para ponerse de pie y después le sonrió, y lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Lo siento Sharrkan —Susurro en su cuello casi llegando al llanto.

—Sí, esto… es incomodo

Sharrkan estaba rojo de vergüenza, no esperaba esa reacción, aunque debía admitir que era muy placentera, pero no quería pasar por lo mismo de estar colgado de cabeza mientras le golpeaban.

—Idiota, eso te pasa por andar agarrando animales que no sabes de quien son

La voz de Yamu lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, el desafió en su voz le dio un poco de normalidad al momento, pese a tenerla todavía aferrada a su cuello.

—También por no saber si son, o no animales, pero la culpa es tuya por no hacer bien las cosas la magia solo da problemas

Yamu lo soltó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, el respondió agarrándole las mejillas y apretándoselas, ella hizo lo mismo con la nariz de él.

—Tonto calvo

—Vieja bruja, joder, que duele

Yamu lo soltó en seguida asustada, recordando las heridas que el Heliopat tenía en el rostro, en cuanto Sharrkan se dio cuenta de la mirada de asustada de Yamu, la soltó y comenzó a reirse.

—Cálmate Yamuraiha, estoy bien. Bueno, ahora a enfrentar la incómoda situación, todos deben pensar que…

—Ni lo digas —Lo interrumpió ella mientras se acomodaba la ropa —Pero... gracias por perdonarme.

Sharrkan la miro todavía sonriendo.

—No hay problema, gracias a ti por arreglar las cosas, y no dejar que Jaffar me matara ¿nos vamos?

Sharrkan le ofreció la mano, y Yamu acepto tomarla para incorporarse.

—¿Cómo fue que te quedaste tan profundamente dormida?

Yamu se sonrojo ante la pregunta, no iba a confesarle que fue por sus caricias.

—Cansancio

—Claro, por cierto perdón por… verificar si eras… niño o niña

— ¡Oye!

Yamu lo golpeo con el bastón.

—¡Necesitaba saberlo! Maldita sea, deja de pegarme…

—¡Tu deja de ser tan impropio!

—Claro, bruja

—Estúpido Calvo, bárbaro

Y como siempre terminaron peleándose hasta que llegaron de nuevo al palacio donde un molesto Sinbad les estaba esperando. Pero Yamu explico todo ante los otro seis generales y su rey, quien al saber toda la verdad, rompió a reír con grandes carcajadas.

Como consecuencia, y por querer salvaguardar la dignidad que les quedaba, ni Sharrkan ni Yamuraiha asistieron a la cena, así que esperaron a que todos se retiraran para poder tomar un aperitivo antes de dormir.

Cuando Sharrkan llegó a la mesa situada cerca del balcón, Yamu ya estaba allí con una taza de té y un libro abierto.

—Hola Yamu —La saludo con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba dos platos de frutas y los llevaba a la mesa, puso uno frente a Yamu y otro frente al sitio donde él se sentó. —¿Sigues con los hechizos que te convierten en animal?

Yamu inflo las mejillas, hacía eso cuando algo le molestaba.

—Claro que no tonto

—Deberías —Contesto Sharrkan con toda la calma del mundo mientras comía un trozo de fruta— Eras una gatita muy linda

Yamu se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, el espadachín solo se río.

—Sharrkan —Dijo ella con voz tímida y apenas audible, nerviosa, comenzó a jugar con los mechones de pelo que caían sobre sus pechos— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Sharrkan se extraño ante la petición, aunque siendo Yamu quien la hacía, le tranquilizo, ella no era dada a los chismes, ni a los secretos, así que se limito a encogerse de hombros.

—Adelante

—Todo lo que dijiste en tu cuarto, ¿es cierto, piensas eso de mi?

Sharrkan parpadeo confuso, no entendía las palabras de Yamuraiha.

—Perdona, pero, ¿que cosas?

Yamu bajo mas la mirada, y sus manos se cerraron en puños sobre sus rodillas.

—Cuando era un gato...

Sharrkan abrió los ojos sorprendido, recordaba ya la platica con su "mascota", de inmediato comenzó a ver el techo como si allí estuviera la respuesta de todas sus preguntas, evitando a toda costa ver a Yamuraiha.

—Pues... yo...

—Prometo no decírselo a nadie

Sharrkan suspiró, si ella lo prometía, entonces hablaba en serio, se atrevió a mirarla, y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los aguamarina de ella, y con el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

_Se ve tan tierna así_

—La verdad —Comenzó él— Es que a veces si puedes llegar a ser divertida, pero solo a veces

—¿Y sobre lo demás?

—Bueno, también eres lista... y ... amable

Y sin previo aviso Yamu se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ante la sorpresa Sharrkan se quedo sin habla y el rubor que invadía sus mejillas aumentó.

Yamu le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y se alejó de la mesa después de desearle buenas noches.

Sharrkan solo pudo observar como caminaba alejándose del comedor, completamente hipnotizado y con una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro.

Si, definitivamente eres única


End file.
